


A Doting Captain

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The captain of a spaceship spoils his beloved husband.
Relationships: Mpregnant Man/His Doting Husband, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Doting Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



The environment is most ideal for a restful nap: gentle humming of the spaceship that could lull anyone to sleep, lights dimmed to a warm dark amber, the cabin’s temperature that automatically adjusts so it’s not too warm and not too cold—just right—and the periodic announcement over the radio filtered so the voice comes soft like a caress of springtime wind. He sleeps, drifting in cosmos. 

A sharp series of chirps jolts him from his slumber; Jattu cracks open an eye and gives an annoyed grunt. The small android stands perched on the nightstand. It flaps its metal wings a couple times and shakes a little tick of the head at Jattu. 

“What is it, K-Three-R-Oh?” Jattu asks as his hand swings down to his swollen belly. “Is it eighteen hundred hours already?” 

K3-R0 chirps again and dips its head down, and that’s when Jattu notices the parcel his companion had brought in. Grasping the corner with its strong beak, K3-R0 flies over Jattu’s head and deposits the package right beside him. 

Pulling the box closer for inspection, Jattu smiles when he recognizes the brand of fine chocolates from the planet Varges-5R8. 

“Was that your recommendation or the Captain’s?” he asks as he’s already tearing the clear plastic cover. Pulling the tab of the box’s corner towards him, he’s rewarded with the top tray comprised of finely-crafted chocolates. He wastes no time plopping one after another into his mouth. 

Each confectionery provides a taste unique from the other—chocolatey sweet, fruity, hints of citrus or berries, nutty, buttery smooth, some with an alien flavor he cannot quite place but are delectably pleasant all the same—and he sinks into each vibrant experience such that he misses when the door of the cabin slides open. 

“Enjoying my present?” a voice asks, low and smooth. A chuckle hangs on the edge of his words. 

Jattu smiles up at the Captain of the ship.

“Thinking of your husband while he sleeps?” Jattu says. “You’re sweet.” 

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you,” Lijin explains. He sweeps in for a quick kiss to the lips, earning himself a trace of the Vargesian fine chocolates. “How are you doing?” 

“Well rested,” Jattu says. “And now well fed, thanks to you. I should get back on the bridge, but—” 

“—No. Rest up,” Lijin cups Jattu’s cheek in his hands and winks at him. “I have a few ideas on what we can do right here.” 

“Oh? This sounds promising.” 

Smiling coyly, Lijin caresses a hand over Jattu’s round belly and up his chest, grasps his arm and massages up to his shoulder. 

“Captain?” 

In a flash, Lijin jumps back and reappears by the door just as it slides back open. 

“Yes, Tato’ooti?” Lijin asks, standing so comically professional that Jattu has to hold back a laugh. 

“All matters requested have been taken care of!” Tato’ooti reports.

“Wonderful!” 

“Anything else?” Tato’ooti waves to Jattu as K3-R0 flies over to her. 

“That will be all. Thank you, Tato’ooti.”

With the robotic bird perched on one arm, Tato’ooti leaves. After making certain she was well out of earshot, Lijin seals the door shut for optimal privacy. The glowing blue of the door shimmers violet. As he makes his way back, soft music begins to play—faint and easy to ignore, as Jattu prefers it—and light overhead dims further, allowing for the starlight to bathe their bed. Starlight sparkles over Jattu’s belly. Lijin kisses him there first before capturing his lips. The bed dips as his hands sweep over his. 

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
